fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Tachibana/Tropes
Tropes that apply to everyone's favorite lava-spewing woman, Mizuki. A-G Belligerent Sexual Tension: Largely because of their constant bickering yet somehow always being near each other...well things are assumed. You could cut the tension with a knife, and sometimes its so thick that people choke. It was the hope of the guild that they either fuck or move on. Fortunately, the former happened, and now, they're the guild's it couple. The sexual tension remains though; but for...different reasons. Blood Knight: Do I really need to explain this? For the Evulz: If someone seriously posed the question of why she murdered thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people (though some estimate it's higher) she would have answered "because she could". Before killing them in the most brutal manner possible of course. Freudian Excuse: She originally went on a rampage to crush the slave trade and find who massacred her town before pinning the blame on her. Mizuki desired vengeance, craved it really; having been enslaved, assaulted, beaten, starved, and come perilously close to being molested while tortured psychologically by all of this happening to others in the cages near and far it was all that was on her mind. Yet, as she tore, ripped, burned and razed, Mizu realized that she liked it. That it was fun and soothing; that the deaths of others made her feel alive. She crushed Rune Knight squadrons and towns that dared fight her. That it came so easily and naturally. The woman quickly devolved into For the Evulz. H-P I Have Many Names: Hiʻiakaikapoliopele, Zuki, Hestia, Silver-Haired Bitch, and quite a few more. She seems to derive some sort of satisfaction from having so many names, enjoying the reverence or utter terror they inspire. Morality Pet: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OfficialCouple Official Couple]: Because we all knew it was inevitable. She was a cheeky bastard who proved a pro at getting under his skin, and well...the amount of sexual tension was simply absurd. It was a matter of when, not if, they would break the news. To think they're married now...life sure moves quickly. Q-Z Statuesque Stunner: The bold and the beautiful. Standing at around 5'8-5'9, she towers over most of her female contemporaries, her height emphasized by long silver hair that flows past her waist and posterior. This often aids her in dominating a room without saying a word. She's not above using this figure to help her in any endeavors, though she saves this for one particular lad. The Dreaded: The Sociopath: This b**ch crazy. Prior to Tetsuya's timely (or late depending on who you ask) intervention, her sense of attachment was infinitesimal. Extinguishing villages in fire and brimstone was commonplace for her. It was how she found her high. She had no qualms about murdering families en massé if only to ease her boredom. Crushing a country was only cause for excitement on her part. It meant Mizuki had some way to pass the time. For the sake of moving through society however, she constructed a secondary persona, aiding and protecting people from other forces. It served a dual purpose, creating a reputation that would alleviate suspicion and having more of a challenge from fellow evil. Alas, her days would be dampened by a persistent casanova who refused to leave her alone. It's safe to say she didn't understand why he had such an interest in her. As such, she would continue to browbeat him even as she became endeared by his inability to quit. Despite settling down, her sociopathic inclinations remain, if only channeled into a new source. Tsundere: Is it bad that she's both? Known for her offbeat humor, she ripped into Tetsuya at every occasion, especially when they first met. Calling him casanova, playboy, bishō, bishonen, she dismissed him as shallow, selfish, and a poor loser. Even as she noticed and secretly admired his work-ethic, his dedication to improving himself after losing (and being constantly reminded of it by her), and his vision. Not that she told him any of this to his face, tearing down his chivalrous guise with uncaring abandon. Nor did she admit the feelings bubbling within at feeling accepted despite the grand scale of her crimes. No, seeing his open flirting meant a resolution that she wouldn't be "another conquest". That is, until she finally confessed following his own. Now in a committed relationship on the way to marriage, she still finds time to poke fun at him, though it's of a light-hearted nature now. Most individuals who meet her still receive this treatment initially though, resulting in her being called insensitive, crass, and rude; not that their opinion matters to her. What is this thing you call "Love"?: Yandere: Brace yourself. Once she stakes a claim in something, it's hers. Many have found this out the hard way when it comes to her favorite bishō. Any girls who try to come on to him receive not threats, but promises. More than a few have landed in the hospital for their persistence. Likewise, hostile forces who come after Tetsu specifically and the guild generally are sent on a one way ticket to hell. Most don't know the extent of the guilds and people she's brutally executed for even thinking about opposing him, and she does not appear inclined to tell. The only exception to this rule appears to be Sabrina, who Mizuki recognized as sharing some of her propensities.